


Sometimes, we need the cold to truly feel alive

by PrincessofProse



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: And a very bad pun/play on words at the end, Anniversaries, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Fluff, Multi, Not beta read we die like Scar, Suggestive Themes, They don't have a relationship tag and that's sad, minecraft personas ONLY, winter activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofProse/pseuds/PrincessofProse
Summary: Grian doesn't quite agree with his boyfriends' idea of an anniversary, but it's not that bad either.Not that he'd ever admit it…
Relationships: Grian/GoodTimesWithScar/BdoubleO100
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Sometimes, we need the cold to truly feel alive

**Author's Note:**

> I literally went outside for like 5 minutes today and it woke me up so much, so I wrote this. It took me 30 mins at most, so nothing too fancy. 
> 
> Also, I had a hard time figuring out what ship to do here.

If there was one thing Grian truly hated about his partners, then it was their love for winter and cold temperatures.

So, really he should have known that they'd pick a cottage in the deepest mountains to celebrate their anniversary. Couldn't they just have gotten a set of sexy lingerie, like he had done?

And the problem wasn't that he hated winter. He didn't. It was actually pretty cool, if you were inside, watching the fire burn in the fireplace while only daring to fathom the beautiful song that echoed in the flames' ears and prompted them to dance.

And that's where he'd been up until a few minutes ago: Sitting before said fireplace and getting his brain melted away.   
Somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew his prolonged expossure to his heat was only harming him, putting him out of commision by means of sleep. But he had been too lazy to stand up; Getting his brain put out of commission was too nice.

That was until Scar had come, enthusiastic as ever, and dragged him outside to clear out all the snow that had gathered throughout the day. 

So here he was, in the cold, with nothing to cover up his quickly-chilling ears and his jacket open at the front, shoveling away the snow that was blocking a part of the path to the cottage.

And tomorrow afternoon, the three of them would walk all the way back to the nether portal they had used to get here. And that was a good thousand blocks away. 

He knew he felt more alive than he had the entirety of the day, all the slugishness blown away by the cold. He knew this was actually good for his health, especially since he'd have caught fire, had he spent any more time surrounded by that heat. But he wanted to ignore those.

And as much as he hated aditting it, the skip he had in his steps when he returned inside, the joy he felt when he maliciously sneaked an ice-cold hand under Bdubs' sweater just for Scar to follow his example, the way he felt ready to take on the world, they made him alive again.

So when the three ate dinner and his jokes made the other two laugh or when Scar had that cute blush - caused by the cold outside - on his face or when Bdubs was squiming and desperately trying to get away from four cold hands, he was thankful for the cold that had revived him.

And let's be honest, had he stayed before that fireplace, then surely, his brain would have been too rotten and his limbs too numb for him to put on that set of lingerie he had gotten custom made.

After all, you had to end the first year of a relationship like theirs with a bang.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are widely appreciated, should you be feeling up to it!(#^.^#)


End file.
